Without You  sequel to 'Love Among the Runes'
by MelaBella
Summary: He'd left to find himself but what he found was that he couldn't live without her. She didn't know about her daughter in time to tell him. Now five years later can they pick up from where they left off or are thing too different?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Without turning over she slowly opened her eyes but kept the pretense that she was sleeping. The longer it went on the more the little girl jumping on the bed next to her complained.

"Mommy, you promised we'd go to the park today." Alexia complained jumping up and down on the bed trying to wake her mother up. "Wake up!" she yelled and flopped down onto the bed beside her sleeping mother.

Listening, feeling her baby girl complain and shove her for a little while longer was out of the question. Max slowly turned around and quickly pulled her daughter into her arms and threw the blanket over them.

"Mommy." Alexia screeched and giggled as Max started tickling her. "We're still going today aren't we?" she gave her mom her best sad eyes.

Never was she able to say no to that face. "You know that I'll take you." Max rolled her eyes and sat up. She had many things to do today but first thing was to take her daughter to the park.

Getting out of bed, she headed to the kitchen quickly followed by Alexia telling her that she wanted cereal to eat and not soggy eggs. "Alright, go get dressed and I'll get you a bowl." Max laughed as Alexia wobbled in her chair imitating the eggs.

Sitting at the table with her coffee Max heard a crash in her daughters' room and then soft crying. Getting up she headed to the room, Alexia heard her coming and scrambled to the door. "I'm sorry mommy." She started sobbing as she threw herself at her mother.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Max picked her daughter up and continued into the room to spot a broken picture frame on the floor beside Alexia's bed. "Oh sweetie, it's alright." Max sat her daughter on the bed and knelt down picking up the frame. "Only the frame is broken, I'll get you another one." Max tried reassuring her daughter placing the broken frame back on the nightstand.

"I didn't mean to break it I just wanted to…" Alexia stopped and stared at the floor.

"What did you want sweetie?" Max questioned wondering what she was going to do with the picture.

Looking up at her mother she started crying again, "I wanted to take him with me." Max felt her heart ache and wished she could say something, anything really, that would make her daughter feel better.

As much as she tried to tell her baby girl that her father loved her, Alexia refused to believe her. She truly believed that her father didn't love her and that was why he wasn't coming back home.

"Well take daddy next week, alright?" Max questioned. As her daughter got up and headed out the door. Max couldn't help but glance back to the picture. "Please come back Alec." She whispered heading out the door.

A few hours later Max arrived in headquarters with Alexia in tow. Heading towards her office, she started telling Alexia not to disturb anyone that was busy. "Can I go spend time with uncle Mole?" Alex questioned.

Nodding, she watched Alex run off in the direction that Mole was and heard Mole's greeting. "Hey princess about time you showed up I thought I'd have to do all the work alone." Then she heard Alex start laughing.

If she had to be honest, the last person she ever expected to be the sweetest to her daughter was Mole. Yet the moment he laid eyes on Alexia he'd vouched to protect her with his life, he'd even gone so far as not to smoke his cigars in her presence. Max suspected that it was the fact that she was Alec's daughter that Mole was so tolerant and loving to her but she never questioned it.

Knowing she was safe Max settled into her office and started reading through the files and reports that had piled up over the weekend.

Reading one file after another, she was getting more and more depressed. They all said the same thing; they were missing supplies for all departments. Tossing another one to the side and picking another she closed it as soon as it was open and dropped her head into her hands.

She'd known from the beginning that she wouldn't be able to lead them, wouldn't be able to keep them safe. However, they'd wanted her to take over while their real leader was out finding himself. They had trusted her because he had trusted her and she wondered how many of them now believed that they had made the worst mistake in their lives.

A knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come in." she called and sat up straight putting up the image of the leader she was supposed to be.

"Hey Max." Biggs smiled softly and closed the door once inside. He walked over to the old sofa and sat down. "How you doing?" he knew how she was doing, just as he knew that she'd tell him everything was fine.

Getting up Max went to sit next to him and smiled. "I'm good. Took Alexia to the park this morning and then…" she stopped unable to keep the lie going. Looking at Biggs, she knew he'd understand and wouldn't judge her. "I can't keep this up; we're going down and fast. I simply don't know what to do." She'd confessed.

"You need to get your head into the game Max." Biggs replied harshly, which caused Max to snap her head up and glare at him.

"What the hell?"

"You fell into a slump ever since he walked out on you. Yet you forget that before you guys were ever together you were this tough bitch and could do anything." Biggs watched her get up and start pacing. "You're acting like you're just a temporary replacement until he comes back."

"That's what I am." Max yelled at him as she stopped pacing and stared at him. She wanted to lash out at him and punch her fist into his face so hard.

"If he was coming back don't you think he'd have done it by now? Don't you think he'd want to know his daughter?" Biggs yelled at her getting up and standing inches from her. "Face it because we have, he's not coming back."

"He doesn't know. I didn't know until he was gone." Max blurted out and quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes wide stared at Biggs as the realization of what she'd just blurted out hit him.

"Oh Max…" Biggs started but stopped not knowing what to say to that. He'd been so angry with Alec for all these years thinking he'd abandoned his mate and daughter when in reality he didn't know.

Not saying another word, he walked past her and out the door. Standing outside her office, he heard her start crying and exhaled a deep breath. As angry as he wanted to be at her he couldn't but the hatred he held for himself right now. He'd blamed and hated his best friend for nothing, he wished harmful things for him while out there in the world and all for nothing.

Making a decision, he headed to the infirmary where Cece would most probably be. "I'm going to find him." He simply stated once he'd found her.

Rolling her eyes, she put her pad down and stared at the man that she loved. "Not this again, it's been five years don't you think it's time to give up?" she walked closer to him and put her hands on his arms. "You've even said that it was his own fault and that it was best he didn't come back."

"He doesn't know, he never knew." Biggs replied and saw the question in her features. "She didn't know until he'd gone, he doesn't know."

Letting go of him Cece turned around and fought with her emotions. She'd been afraid of this day where she'd have to let him go after Alec. She didn't fear that she'd lose him to something rather stupid but to the people that didn't understand them, feared them and hated them because they were different. Hell known of them even knew if Alec was still alive but she knew that she needed to let him go. "Promise me you'll be careful." She said softly turning to look at him.

No words were needed as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Biggs held her for the longest time and when he finally did let her go he simply blurred out of the room before she started crying which would seriously make him doubt his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nearing closing and the crowd was getting smaller by the minute. He hated this time of the night because that was when his thoughts started getting the best of him. He was not busy chatting or winning pool games therefore his thoughts betrayed him and wondered back to her.

It was always about her, his whole existence seemed plagued with her or because of her. When she and her rug rat brothers and sisters escaped, he had paid for it. When she'd blown up the DNA lab and was captured his world changed being in charge of knocking her up and getting her to spill any information she had on 'eyes only'. When she escaped for the second time and took manticore down again he'd paid for it having nothing left, the life he'd known gone in a matter of seconds. When he'd thought he'd gotten things back to normal for himself she made him fall for her, how he still couldn't figure it out to this day but she did and he'd stayed. Finally what broke him was the whole issue with the Breeding Cult and this time her love wasn't strong enough to keep him there or so he thought.

Every night when he was alone, his thoughts had the chance to haunt him they were always about her, and he'd always end his nights sitting alone in the darkness of his one room apartment with a bottle of whiskey longing for her.

Many times he'd told himself that he should go back and just when he was convinced enough painful memories reminded him that she was better off without him. He wasn't strong enough for her, couldn't protect her as she needed to be protected and therefore he'd go through the motions repeatedly.

"I'm wondering why I'm paying you to be a bouncer when you're never at the door." John questioned with a smirk sitting across from Alec.

"Because I'm an amazing bouncer." Alec replied smiling brightly.

"Yeah but you're never at the door." John poured them a glass of whiskey.

"Have you had any fights since I got here?" Alec questioned jokingly since he knew the answer. John just rolled his eyes at him and handed Alec his weekly pay.

"Go on and get out of here. Go have whatever fun it is you amuse yourself with." Alec watched the older man leave and remembered the night he'd met him. He'd just arrived in town and naturally stopped at the local bar, walking in he'd found the place pretty deserted except for a couple drunks and some thugs roughing John up for monthly payments. He'd beaten the thugs and threatened that if they ever came back he'd kill them but all the while John had seen Alec's speed and strength. Not having anything to lose Alec told him who or what he was and to his surprise John thanked him and offered him a job on the spot.

"I'm out of here see you guys tomorrow." Alec said heading out the back door where he parked his bike. Driving off through the dark alley he never heard the sound of his past catching up to him.

Walking into the bar he'd never felt more on the spot then he did at that moment as all eyes were glued onto him. "The bar is closing son; you'll need to come back tomorrow." John called out to him.

"I'm not here for a drink." Biggs said walking to the counter. "I'm looking for a friend of mine and heard this was where I'd find him."

"Does your friend have a name?" John questioned observing the young man carefully.

"Alec, his names Alec McDowell."

"Sorry never heard of him." John replied and continued putting glasses away.

"Alright thanks for your help." Biggs said heading back out. He didn't want to cause a scene but knew the old man was lying to him Alec had been here and hopefully would be back. Heading to the nearest hotel Biggs checked himself in for some much-needed rest and to wait until he had to face Alec for the first time in a long time. He just prayed things would go as smoothly as they were played out in his mind.

Walking into his apartment Alec shrugged his jacket off and dropped it on the counter picking up the whiskey bottle that seemed to be waiting for him. Plopping down on the sofa, he turned the television on and switched it to his favorite music channel.

He'd been sitting there successfully not thinking about Max and just listening to the songs until Fergie's 'Big girls don't cry'. He watched the video and listened to the words with such attention that anyone could have snuck up on him and he'd never noticed.

Alec sat there motionless as he replayed the words over in his mind as though the song was meant for him. His whole life was there in a song and he now understood that he hadn't left because of her and her alone but because of himself. He left because he needed to find himself as he'd told her because he didn't think he was the man she needed.

The next night when he woke up, he started his routine again. Worked out for an hour, jumped into the shower before headed out to the bar where he'd pretend that his life was perfect and drown his sorrows in alcohol with a few games of pool or poker.

"Hey guys." He said walking up to the counter. Sitting down he started eating the plate that John always had ready for him when he arrived. It was a usual thing the old man had started noticing that Alec never ate much.

"Someone was here looking for you." Alec continued to fork down the food without glancing up. "Aren't you curious to know what he wanted?" John questioned worry etched into his voice.

"I'm sure he didn't tell you what he wanted therefore no point in asking you." Alec replied lifting his glance up to the older man.

"No but you can ask me." Alec heard the voice and slowly lowered his fork into the dish. "Please don't show too much enthusiasm in seeing me." There was more than sarcasm in that comment.

Turning around he faced the man standing in front of him and smiled. "Nice to see you Biggs." Alec smiled and embraced his best friend and without saying anything more both walked away to find a quiet place to talk.

"So she send you to see if I was keeping out of trouble. Making sure I don't make a bad name for our kind?" Alec questioned.

"She doesn't know I'm here, she'd probably hang me if she knew." Biggs laughed imagining Max's reaction to finding out he'd done something she was against. She truly believed that when Alec wanted to come home he'd do it on his own.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Alec doubted what Biggs was saying.

"Contrary to what you may believe she has this faith in you that is honestly driving me nuts. I don't know how you ever handled that woman." Biggs laughed and Alec smirked.

"So if she don't know that you're here please tell me to what I owe the honor after so many years." Alec dryly questioned. Yes, he was upset that it had taken 5 years for his best friend to come looking for him and it wasn't even about the woman who said she loved him.

"You need to come home where you belong." Biggs started but stopped as Alec burst out laughing.

"Five years later you come find me to tell me this. Why what has suddenly changed for this to happen?" Alec was pissed and didn't care to hide it.

"I didn't want you to come home until I found out that you didn't know everything. I was angry at you for walking out on your family and thought it was best that you simply stayed away." Biggs wanted to be honest with Alec.

"I don't know everything…" Alec wasn't following the conversation. "What the hell are you talking about? I left because I wasn't the man she needed me to be for her and honestly I don't have to explain myself to you."

"The man you need to be for her? What is that crap? You are so lost on this one that you can't even see that what she needed and still needs today is you the man that you are and the thing that you are because let's not lye to ourselves you are a thing." Biggs stood up facing his friend. "She needs you and more importantly Alexia needs you."

Alec stood there a few minutes before finally speaking, "Alexia, who the hell is Alex…" he couldn't finish his sentence as the knowledge of who Alexia was hit him and hit him hard. The night before he left, he'd spent it with Max. "No, no she would have told me."

"She couldn't have known right away the next morning." Biggs said sitting beside Alec and stared at the floor with him. "The question you should be asking yourself now is, are you man enough to come home?" Biggs stood up and walked out leaving Alec alone, he needed time to digest this information and Biggs had been gone from home long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Biggs had gone to see Alec and just a few days shorter since Max refused to speak with him. He'd known that by telling Cece where he was going that Max would hear about it but he hadn't thought he'd get the silent treatment.

He'd tried to corner her earlier in the day but she'd kept Alexia with her most of the time obviously knowing that a confrontation was not going to happen. Biggs however was patient and most of all wanted to know what Max was so upset about.

The perfect opportunity arrived when Alexia got hungry and was taken to the mess hall by Mole. "We need to talk Max." Biggs said walking into her office and closing the door behind him.

"I'm very busy right now plus I've got nothing to say to you." Max replied refusing to look at him.

"Fine then I'll talk." Biggs sighed heavily and sat in the chair on the other side of her desk. "What are you so upset about, there's a big chance he'll come home now."

Giving up Max looked up at him, "He'll come home only because he feels obligated to do so. You went and told him about Alex."

"I don't understand, you told me that you would have told him if you'd known on time." Biggs started but Max cut him off.

"Then yes, but he's been gone for so long… if he'd wanted to come home on his own he would have." Max stopped and took a few calming breaths, "Now he'll return because he thinks he's obliged to do so and that is not how I wanted things to be."

Max's mind was a mess, yes; she was happy that Biggs had gone off and found him. Yet she was resentful of it as well, because now if Alec came home she wouldn't know if it was for her and the love he'd once had for her or because he now knew about his daughter and felt guilty for abandoning her.

"Nothing is done yet, I don't know if he'll return or not he didn't give me an answer." Biggs stood up and headed towards the door. "Give him a chance and see what happens."

During the rest of the day, Max's mind was nowhere that it needed to be. All she could think about was Alec and if he returned. How would things end up being like between them, could they pick up where they'd left off? Would he love his daughter as much as she loved her missing father?

By the time she'd put Alex down to bed her head was pounding with the questions she couldn't answer. Some part of her was hoping that he didn't return therefore their lives as upside down as they were would stay the same. They'd gotten used to living the way they did and in some weird way it was comforting compared to the way things could turn out.

Exhaustion won over her shark DNA, as soon as she settled in front of the television to watch a little TV she passed out. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping when she woke up feeling uneasy, sitting up she stared in front of her and towards her daughters' room. Everything seemed all right until she felt a presence behind her near the window.

"Hey Max." he simply said continuing to stare at her from his perch on her windowsill. Max simply stared unable to move or say anything; her mind was screaming that it was all some bad dream. "You aren't dreaming if that's what you're thinking." He added with a smirk.

_Arrogant ass!_ Max thought staring at him. _He_ _thinks he knows me so well._ She thought still staring at him but now knowing she wasn't dreaming. "How did you…" asking how he got in was kind of stupid so she dropped that question. "What are you…" she knew what he was doing here and it was all thanks to Biggs. "You shouldn't have come back." She finally said thinking that was the best thing to say.

No one could convince her otherwise that his intentions weren't of the noble sort. If Biggs hadn't told him about Alex, he'd never have come back. The love that they'd once shared had died long ago within him and was dissipating slowly within herself. Was it simply fear, that was making her think these things or was it the truth, she didn't know and honestly didn't want to find out.

Alec decided to ignore her comment and simply nodded his head indicating he'd gotten her message. However, she wasn't the reason he'd returned as much as he'd liked the reason to be that it wasn't. He'd come back to see his daughter because seeing Max still felt the same as when he'd left.

"When does she wake up?" he simply questioned and saw Max's eyes grow with panic. "I came to see my daughter Max."

"I don't think that that's a good idea." Max started but choked on her words as Alec stood up swiftly.

_Did I hear her right?_ He questioned himself and stared at her hard. "Why not?" he blurted out viciously.

"I don't want my daughter hurting when you leave to go back to wherever it is you came from." Max said backing away from him as he stepped closer to her. Did she fear him at that very moment yes; she'd never seen him this upset and dangerous looking. "You can't do this to her…"

"Mommy, who are you tal…" Alex stopped talking and stared at the man standing in front of her mother. "Daddy?" it was more a question than a statement. "Is that you?"

Alec didn't even think about it as he walked up to her and knelt down facing her. "Yeah baby it's me." He shut his eyes tightly wishing the tears away as her tiny little hand pressed itself against his cheek.

"I knew you'd come home to me, I knew it." Alexia threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as her little arms could. Alec didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and lifted her up as he stood crushing her to him.

Max stood there watching them as tears streamed down her cheeks, her world had just fallen apart and for the life of her she could only curse Alec for doing so. Rage and anger was all she felt towards the man she'd once loved, if he hurt her daughter, she'd kill him herself. She just prayed she'd be able to explain why he'd gone when the day came that he would vanish from her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A whole week had gone by and he was still here, she didn't expect him to have taken off only a few days after he'd gotten back. However, she'd expected him to start pulling away in some way, making it easier for when he would vanish.

She'd wanted nothing more than to give him a chance to prove himself, a fair chance to get to know Alex but she was so terrified that he'd hurt her and she'd be left to pick up the piece.

Looking at the clock it read 7:30 pm and they still weren't back. He'd shown up in the morning and taken Alex out without saying for sure where they'd be. She knew what bothered her about that, it was simply, Alex didn't even want her to come along. The first two days she'd always asked if she'd wanted to come along with her and her father but afterwards she stopped.

Trying to get her mind back on the supplies list for the food and drinks that were seriously getting low. Max sighed and held her head in her hands. "Everything is so unfair." She mumbled as her office door swung open.

"What are you still doing here?" Jeff questioned smirking at her stunned expression.

"Oh god, I completely forgot." Max said with regret as she got up and heading towards him. "With everything that's been going on it completely slipped my mind."

"I figured as much that was why I cancelled our reservations the day you told me he was back." Jeff replied pulling her against him and kissing the top of her head as she rested it against his shoulder.

"Don't be upset about this because it doesn't change anything between…" Max started to say.

Pushing her away from himself Jeff took a deep breathe, "It changes everything Max, you've been pinning over this guy ever since he left." Running a head threw his hair he tried again. "I don't think I stand a chance against him, not even on my best day."

"We're not together or getting back together." Max replied creasing her brows. "He's not part of my life anymore and I don't love him anymore."

"If you honestly believe that then you're living in denial." Jeff tried to smile reassuringly. "Don't worry about it; you'll realize in time that it's him that you want. I'm just getting out of the way before I get seriously hurt."

Max stared at him unable to say anything to him, unable to find the words to reassure him that she'd moved on from Alec and really wanted to try and start something with him but she couldn't. The reason she'd started dating others was for the simple reason that she wanted to get over Alec but now that he was back, she'd have to find some other way of doing that. No man in his right mind would try anything with her now.

Looking at the clock, she wondered if Alec was back with Alexia. Getting up she headed out the office and started walking around acting as though she was verifying that everything was all right. In reality, she was hoping to catch a glimpse of them somewhere.

Standing just outside the mess hall doors, she felt someone watching her. "She's eating with Mole." He said from behind her.

Turning around to face him, she put on her carefree face. "I wasn't checking on you."

"No, then what are you doing?" Alec crossed his arms over his chest and held the urge to roll his eyes. "You were searching for us. You don't trust me with my own daughter." His tone was more than accusing.

"I'm not getting into this with you." Max said and tried to step aside from him. Quickly Alec blocked her path. "Get out of my way."

"Not until we talk about this. She's my daughter too and now that I'm back, which am I for good, she'll see me whenever she wants and as many times as she wants." Alec said trying to make it sound nicely but came out a little harsh.

"I never said you couldn't see her, I just don't want you making promises that you won't be able to keep." Max threw in his face. "I said I'll let you see her whenever you wanted while you were still here and I intend on keeping my word. I always do."

"Is that supposed to mean something directed towards me?" Alec glared at her as he started advancing on her. Max was back stepping until she was against the wall and Alec hovering inches from her face. "I'm telling you for the last time I'm not leaving again."

Leaving Max staring after him he walked into the mess hall and found his daughter. He could understand Max being afraid that he would leave but hadn't he always kept his word? Pushing all thoughts away, he found Alexia and sat beside her.

Mole looked at him with a knowing look but said nothing, which Alec was grateful for. He'd have hated for Mole to put his two cents into the situation in front of his daughter. Right now, all he wanted was for Alexia to get to know the man he was at least the man he wanted her to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Alec dropped Alexia off that night, he'd kissed her goodnight out in the hall and waited for her to enter the apartment before leaving. Normally he would walk her in and then say goodnight but with his encounter today he wasn't in the mood to reface Max.

Walking through the command center Alec was spotted by Mole and called over to him. "Hey I wanted to know if you'd help us out with a job we need to plan for?" Mole questioned lighting his cigar.

"No but thanks for the offer." Alec declined nicely and started walking away.

"What do you mean no?" Mole mocked. "You aren't going to help out at all?" As much as Mole would have liked to hide his expression he couldn't.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to get involved with TC things." Alec explained, and Mole quickly understood that he was talking about Max.

"What did she make a rule that you can't get involved?"

"No, of coarse not." Alec replied quickly. "I just don't think that she'd like it very much and I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is."

"That's bullshit." Mole angrily replied chewing on his cigar. "You can't just sit by and do nothing about anything. It simply isn't you; anyways you were once the leader here."

"It is what it is." Alec smiled softly. "Goodnight." And he continued on his way to the room that Biggs had found for him until Alec could find a better place to move into. Everything in him had screamed to accept Mole's offer to help. Maybe with a successful mission Max would have noticed him, noticed that he wasn't the screw up she was afraid he still was. Maybe she would have seen him.

The next morning Max dropped Alexia off at Gem's for the day. Alexia had gone on and on all morning about having a play date where they were going to play with Barbie's and that she was going to have Malibu Barbie.

Walking into her smoke filled room Max coughed seeing Mole sitting on the sofa staring at her. Obviously, he'd been there for a while, closing the door Max smiled at him and wondered if she'd forgotten a meeting.

"We need to talk." Mole said answering Max's silent question about the meeting.

"We talk all the time." Max laughed softly and sat behind her desk cringing at all the files she'd left there the night before. "What do you want to talk about this morning?"

"Alec." Mole said and saw Max's eyes snap up to look at him. "When are you going to stop treating him like the devil?"

"Mole, I don't know what you're talking about." Max started but stopped seeing Mole wasn't buying a word she was saying.

"Jesus, Max, you can't see what you're doing. You treat him like he's got the plague and the poor bastard feels the need to act that way just to please you." Mole yelled out louder, than he'd wanted too but the whole situation was pissing him off.

"I didn't ask for him to come back. I didn't ask for him to do anything at all and now I'm being blamed for whatever it is he's doing." Max tried to defend herself but deep inside she knew that Mole was right.

"Max, you are lying to yourself if you think that you have nothing to do with how he's acting." Mole wasn't sure she understood him. "I'm going to say this as plainly as I can; if Alec leaves again it will be your fault entirely."

"Where the hell do you get off putting that blame on me?" Max yelled defensively. "I have no control over him; he can come and go as he pleases. He can do whatever he wants and I won't say a damn thing."

"That is one of the problems Max, you don't talk to him, hell you can't even say his name." Mole replied and stood up heading towards the door. "Just think twice about how you treat him because if he leaves again I don't think the people will understand and accept it this time around."

Max stared at the closed door after Mole walked out. She wasn't sure how she should take what he'd just said. It was as though she was being threatened to keep Alec happy if she didn't want a riot on her hands.

Sitting there, she ran the events that happened since Alec had returned and she knew she'd been on the defensive but to say that she was keeping him from being himself or doing whatever he wanted to was not true.

Finally not wanting to dwell on him much longer and actually get some work done she decided that she would treat him like any other transgenic that was walking around in Terminal City. She also promised herself to try saying his name.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank everyone who has been supporting me and my stories. You guys are truly the best inspiration that helps me continue to write. I want to apologize to everyone for not updating my stories here on .

All my stories can be found at .com I find it easier to post the stories there without having to make copies of each chapter to having to post them here. I pray that you will all come to the forum and continue to support my stories. There are plenty of talented authors on Authors Sanctuary and a variety of stories to keep everyone interested for a long time. Also I've got plenty of stories posted on there that can't be posted here because there isn't a category for it.

Hope to see you guys there,

DeanJensen


End file.
